Asami Alone
by thumos
Summary: "You know, Miss Sato... we're not all that different, you and I." Where ex-Fire Lord Zuko speaks with Asami about life, terrible fathers, and what to do with them.


At first, it's amusing how much like Iroh the ex-Fire Lord is – or rather, how much like the ex-Fire Lord Iroh is. But then when the old man invites her for tea shortly after finishing running Iroh through the new aircraft and machinery, Asami can't help but be surprised. What business would an old man – an incredible firebender – have with a modest nonbender like her?

But, for politeness's sake, Asami agrees, and she finds herself sitting with him by a turtleduck pond. "Jasmine, ginseng, or oolong?" Zuko asks with a gentle smile.

"Jasmine, please," Asami replies with all the social grace her father taught her; she has to force herself not to think of what Dad would think if he saw her now.

"I'll be honest," Zuko says as he pours the tea. "I'm glad Iroh's finally made a friend his age." He looks up and smiles at Asami, and the right half of his face wrinkles up as much as the scarred left side. "Well, close to his age."

"I'm younger than him, though," Asami replies as she takes the teacup from the ex-Fire Lord. "But… thank you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko clears his throat before sipping his tea. "Please, call me Zuko," he says good-naturedly. "Now…" His good eye narrows with concern. "How are you holding up, now that—"

"Now that the Equalist revolution is over?" Asami finishes for him, mentally kicking herself for cutting him off. "I'm fine." Her voice is stiff and strained, though she hopes the ex-Fire Lord doesn't notice.

He does, and he winces sympathetically. "I heard about what happened with your father, Miss Sato," he says quietly. Asami focuses on the tea and convinces herself that the tears are from the steam – a firebender heated the tea, after all, so it's only natural that it's hotter than usual. "You know, Miss Satou… we're not all that different, you and I." Asami flinches at this. "We're both… reasonably wealthy members of our respective societies, and both our lives fell apart when our mothers left."

"My mother didn't _leave_," Asami whispers, hoping she doesn't sound as spiteful and bitter as she feels. She knows the story of Princess Ursa and how she was found in Ba Sing Se, her mind shattered and warped into one of those infernal tour guides, and that it took years for her to remember her original identity. She remembers the way Dad spoke of the massive celebration Zuko threw when she finally regained her memories. But Asami doesn't have that luxury. "She was _killed_ by firebenders." She realizes her mistake a little too late. "… not that I have anything against firebenders. I'm really good friends with one, and..."

Zuko holds up one hand. "Peace, Miss Sato. I mean no offense."

"I know," Asami says, sighing. "I'm sorry."

The two lapse into an awkward silence, and it takes every ounce of self control Asami has to not burst into tears right then and there. "My father always hated me," Zuko says wistfully. "When I was thirteen he devised a plan to get rid of me altogether – by sending me on a wild goosemonkey chase. Of course, I was naïve enough to believe that he would actually take me back if I completed his task, but… things don't really work out that way."

"You were sent to capture Avatar Aang, right?" Asami asks quietly.

Zuko nods. "And for years, that's what I did – chase a legend. When Aang finally showed up, I spent months just tracking him and chasing him. It wasn't until I finally succeeded that I realized my mistake." Asami doesn't say anything; she knows this story well. "I guess I should have gotten the hint when he tried to teach me a lesson by burning my face."

"But you knew your father was a terrible person," Asami points out. "I didn't. Mine lied to me for years…" The tears are back, and Asami stares back into her tea. "He hates me…"

"Your father doesn't hate you, Asami." It's the first time he's called her something besides "Miss Sato," but strangely enough, it barely affects Asami at all. "He was torn apart by injustice and cruelty, but he never stopped loving him."

One tear escapes. "He tried to kill me."

"Were you two alone? How many others were there?" It's the first time Asami's even considered something like this. "From what my grandson tells me – which he apparently heard from your earthbender friend – there were at least ten other Equalists there. We both know he wouldn't have betrayed Amon, but what would the rest of them say if—"

"Don't try to justify my father's actions!"

"I am not trying to justify his actions." Zuko's voice is calm despite her growing hysteria, and Asami's grateful for it. "Look, Asami. My relationship with my father was broken beyond repair ever since the Agni Kai, but that doesn't mean your relationship with your father has to be. He may have done some horrible things, but don't let the bad times overshadow the good times. Every relationship that can be saved should be saved." Asami falls silent as the truth of what the ex-Fire Lord said sinks in. "I'm sorry… I've overstepped my boundaries."

"No." Asami drinks the last of her tea and sets the cup down. She stands up and bows to the old man. "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko."

The old man stands up with ease and bows back. "It was my pleasure, Miss Sato." She can't help but frown when the formalities return.

"And… thank you… for your advice. I… I don't think I can face Dad yet, but… I will one day."

"If you ever need to speak with me again, talk to Iroh. He'll tell you how to contact me."

Asami bows again. "Thank you again." And with that, she leaves the Fire Lord's palace, feeling considerably lighter and happier than she's felt in weeks.

* * *

_This was inspired by a strange revelation (no pun intended): strip away the love triangle, and Asami is EXACTLY like Zuko. Life fell apart after mother died/disappeared? Check. Raised to believe one thing when the opposite was true? Check. Terrible father? Check. Turns against said terrible father? Check. Almost gets offed by said terrible father? Check._

_I really don't like how they tried to turn Hiroshi into Ozai 2.0. I like how they set up his character – he's just a guy who never really got over his wife's death. He wants vengeance, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love and care for his daughter. It would have added so much depth to his character if he refused to attack Asami in the final confrontation because he couldn't bring himself to hurt his daughter. There wouldn't have to be an epiphany, some sudden realization that he really is just as bad as the people he's trying to destroy, but he wouldn't need one – because his love for his daughter would be enough. But NO, we can't have that! So he has to be Ozai 2.0. Why, Bryke, why?_

_Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
